Winter Jobs
by Anonymouz
Summary: This is the sequel to New Girl. Set ahead of time, and New Girl will end when it comes to this book. It will make sense if you read it!


_This is a seperate book to New Girl, but its the sequel. Moe fans, this is the same romance as the previous sorty (if you haven't read it you should check it out to get a general knowledge but u dont have to). This follows the line of the winter break...read the review. lol._

**Miley's POV**

_Briiiiiiinggg._

Whew. School was over. It was winter. It was also time to get a job. I looked over to my long-standing boyfriend, Joe Jonas. Joe and I had been going out since the start of school, and we'dfaced a lot of trials. Thankfully, we got through them and we could all be friends.

To give you the low down, me and Joe are boyfriend and girlfriend. Who am I? I'm Miley Stewart. I got to Bellveiw High at sunny Malibu. My family consisted of my brother Jackson and my dad Robbie Ray. My mum died when I was little, from cancer. I still miss her, but I've learned to cope.

I have a heap of friends. Nick and Kevin are my best boy friends. As in their boys, and their friends, ok? Well, me and Nick did go through a time when we both liked each other, but then it was back to me and Joe. Oh, did I mention that Kevin, Nick and Joe are triplets. Fraternal of course, but triplets all the same. My best friend is Lilly Truscott. We have been BFFS ever since I walked into my first class room. She was the first one to find out my secret.

My secret? Don't you know? Well, it's not much of a secret any more. Let's just say me and Joe hit a rally bad patch early in the year. I'm the pop star, Hannah Montana. Sounds weird, I know, but its true! Unfortunalty, I have to block of the paparazzi at school, and I'm always called Hannah, and I am asked to do little favours for the school. Well, it used to be like that. It's calmed down a fair bit. But I'm still getting asked for favors.

"Miley!" Lilly ran up to me and gave me a big bear hug

"I cannot believe were out of school!" I shrieked

"Yeah, same! But we'll have to get jobs." Lilly groaned

I laughed

"Why don't we get jobs at the shack?" I suggested

The Shack was the local fast food outlet. It ad anything from bugers to pizzas to milkshakes. The only problem was, The Shack wasn't a very good place to work, a lot of rude people came to it

"Oh, not the shack, Miley!" Lilly whined

"Lilly, it's easy money. Why not?" I insisted

Joe walked up to us

"Hey, girls, what's going on?" He asked

"Nothing," we replied simultantiouslly

"You know, that still freaks me out." He laughed

We laughed

"Come, on. What's the matter?" He asked

I sighed,  
"Well, we need winter jobs, but we don't know were to go."

Joe laughed. I groaned inwardly. One of the things that I hated about Joe was that he could be really superficial and was kind of a jerk. When he wasn't aound his friends, he could be civil, at times.

"Well, why aren't you getting a job?" Lilly snapped, opening her locker (all of ours were in a row)

"Well, I don't need one." Joe replied, mimicking her voice

Lilly glared at him. Joe just smirked

"Are you ladies going anywhere next Friday?" Joe asked, changing the subject

I was interested

"Why?" Lilly asked suspiciously

"Well, I got reservations for ALL OF US at the Moca Palace." Joe put emphasis on all of us. A while ago, he wouldn't allowe me to hang out with them, but I threatened to break up with him unless he let me hang out with who I want.

"The Moca Palace, wow." I whisteled, the Mocha Palace was a expensive place to dine, but it was luxurious.

As we walked out into the parking lot, my cell phone rang.

"Hang on guys," I said, "Gotta take this."

I flipped it open and was startled when a male voice said

"Miley? We have a slot open for you at the Shack."  
"Excuse me?"

"I must say, your entry form was excellent! Even though we need no extra staff, you and Lilly should do fine. You start this afternoon." The voice answered, not answering my question at all

"Uh?" The phone line went dead

I was annoyed. This guy just says I got a position at the shack. Nick and Kevin raced up to us.

"Sorry were late," Puffed Kevin, "Someone got kept in." He looked at Nick when he said the last part.

Nick just shrugged.  
"Hey, Miley!"

_Not much of a cliffy, but a cliffy nonetheless. Stay tuned for chapter two! Please reveiw!!_

_Anonymouz_


End file.
